<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories by Lisotavr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010597">Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisotavr/pseuds/Lisotavr'>Lisotavr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't read if you are sensitive, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisotavr/pseuds/Lisotavr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"When can I leave?", Senku asked in a neutral voice, looking at the bright decorations in the club, where the birthday celebration of the most greedy and vulgar person in senku's opinion —Nanami Ryusui — was about to begin. "I want to go home to Gen."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read the tags before you read fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"When can I leave?", Senku asked in a neutral voice, looking at the bright decorations in the club, where the birthday celebration of the most greedy and vulgar person in senku's opinion —Nanami Ryusui — was about to begin. "I want to go home to Gen." </p><p> </p><p>"After you've rested and can relax."  Kohaku reproached him, then pulled him deeper into the crowd. "Do you realize that you can't sit in your apartment forever watching old movies? I didn't expect that from you. It's been six months since then."</p><p> </p><p>"Kohaku," Chrome whispered sharply to the girl, " don't remind him. You don't make things better, you know that?</p><p> </p><p>Without replying, Kohaku only snorted at her friend's remark and wished the two guys good luck, then went to the bar, dancing to loud music. His eyes followed her, Senku and Chrome looked at each other then Chrome got the nod in the direction of the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>"Go and have fun while I wait on the sidelines. I need to get used to my surroundings." he saw off the brown-haired man, going to the corner of the hall.</p><p> </p><p>It was too noisy and stuffy. He had only been in this room for five minutes, and already he felt uneasy. Some girl tried to drag him to the dance floor, but was rudely sent to all three sides, for the fourth side was in his position. Leaning on a small but high table, Senku looked around the crowd, biting his lip. He was alone, and this was a clear chance to get away from the noise right away. He wanted to go back to Gene. Cover them both with a blanket and chat. Maybe they could order a pizza and get an extra cola, which Gen was happy about?</p><p> </p><p>Senku met Gen in high school. Gen was a year younger than senku, which immediately separated them into different classes. At first, they were just buddies. Gen often came to the laboratory to Senku and just chatted about nothing. If he wasn't very lucky, Gen would get another lecture in which he didn't even understand half the words.</p><p> </p><p>Before senku could even blink, they had already graduated from high school and gen had moved into His apartment, which he rented near the two universities they had entered. Gen's classes ended an hour earlier than Senku's, so senku always knew that when He opened the front door, he would be greeted with a warm hug.</p><p> </p><p>He loved gene so much that he could just look at him without talking. Words were not needed at such times. They simply enjoyed the silence that enveloped them. Senku liked to run his hand over the tender naked skin of his boyfriend and listen to him laugh softly from a small tickle.</p><p> </p><p>The spontaneous ideas that flew into Gen's head always drove Senka crazy. The two of them could just take a train and drive around the city at night. Climb on the roof of their multi-story house and look at the stars. Listen at home to the records that Gene loved so much and drink tea. Dance and spin in the pouring rain. Just enjoy life in your free time.</p><p> </p><p>Senku did not even know that all his free time he began to devote to Gene. And received the same return from the other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Senku-Chan, can we get a dog?" Once suggested the guy, putting his head on someone else's shoulder.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Are you serious?... You'll be walking with her yourself! "</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had seen his eyes glisten when they met a Corgi puppy at the dog shelter. A small dog with the same short and small paws. They immediately took it to themselves, calling it the Moon. They jokingly called him their child, scolding him for his pranks and encouraging him for his commands.</p><p> </p><p>Senku looked at his watch. Half past nine. He promised gene that He would be home at eleven for sure. Gen couldn't go to the party with them. Gene stopped leaving the apartment at all. When Senku asked if he went to University, Gen only shook his head and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I took the documents. I just want to be here forever. Always. With you and the Luna." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Senku nodded. If the Gen so wants and considers it necessary, then It does not even dare to resist its desires. Still, he was a little saddened by the fact that they no longer went out for a walk. They don't go to the movies, and even Luna walks Senku alone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Why don't you go out more?", weaving their hands together, still asked Senka one day.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I want to stay here forever, I've told you that before." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Whenever he tried to find out the reason for the change, or what it was that had something to do with it, the Gen would respond the same way and just smile gently. Senku knew that something had happened, because one day he came home, but he was not greeted with hugs. Gen didn't show up even in the late afternoon. Senku fell asleep alone in a chair in the living room. The next morning, he woke up with the younger boy resting peacefully on his lap. He said at the time that he was detained heavily at the University and asked Senka not to worry. That was the first time he had said that now he wanted to be in their apartment forever.</p><p> </p><p>Senku believe Gen and after several attempts still left it at that. "Let it be as it is," he thought, looking at the sleeping Gen.</p><p> </p><p>The music grew louder, pulling her out of pleasant memories. Looking around, he noticed how he was approached by his old friend Tsukasa. </p><p> </p><p>"Have a drink?" the man with long hair handed him a glass of greenish liquid. Senku did not know what it was, but he hoped for a small percentage of alcohol in this drink, or better yet, for its absence.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank You.", he smiled as he took the glass from Tsukasa's hand. "I didn't think I'd see you here. I thought you didn't like such noisy parties."</p><p> </p><p>After taking a sip, senku once again mentally thanked Tsukasa for bringing him a soft drink. He clearly knew his attitude to alcohol pretty well.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't expect myself to come to a place like this. But what struck me most was that you were here, Senku." The man said warily, raising his glass to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"You know Kohaka and Chrome. They drag me wherever they go. They want me to "unwind" ", he pointed the quotation marks, taking another sip. "But I think I'll leave this place soon. I want to go home to Gen. I saw him about an hour ago, but I miss him already. Illogical, isn't it? This guy really changed me."</p><p> </p><p>The words about Gen immediately alerted Tsukasa to the fact that he choked on his drink in surprise. He looked at the young man and frowned.</p><p> </p><p>" Gen?" the dumbfounded man said slowly. "Did you see him an hour ago? How?" </p><p> </p><p>"What?"  the Primate's words clearly startled Senka. Tsukasa after all knew Gen and he saw their with Senku together. So why did senku's words shock him so much? — Yes, I saw him an hour ago, I just said that. He was home.</p><p> </p><p>"Senku, this is..."</p><p> </p><p>"I must go. I'm sorry, but I still want to go home. Good evening, Tsukasa, and thank you for your company." putting the glass on the table, Senku hurried to the exit, not listening to the calls from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Outside, he hailed a taxi. It started to rain, just like in the days when she and Gen liked to run outside and run barefoot through puddles. Maybe Gen will agree to go outside and they can run in the rain like they used to. Smiling, he pressed his forehead against the glass, waiting for him to arrive home.</p><p> </p><p>"Kohaku! There you are. I need to talk to you." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Tsukasa? Don't expect..." </p><p> </p><p>"Save it for another time. Tell me, what the hell is going on with Senku?" the primate screamed as the girl's face changed.</p><p> </p><p>"We'd better get out." She led him to the corridor in front of the toilet and where the music would not be so loud to continue the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>Jumping out of the car, senku ran quickly into the house, hastily taking his keys out of his pocket and opening the front door.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome back, Senku-Chan!"  Gen pounced on him, hugging him around the neck, despite Senku wet coat.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry you had to wait, but I got away as soon as I could." pulling the boy's body to him, Senku nuzzled the top of Gen's head, inhaling the smell of shampoo on his hair.</p><p>"You have nothing to apologize for, it's ten o'clock at night, and you're back an hour earlier than you planned." Gen stroked His back, singing the words in his soft voice that so caressed Senku's ears.</p><p> </p><p>Senku immediately pushed Gen away from him, smiling at Him. He should have tried to get Gen out of the house at least once. As an exception.</p><p> </p><p>"Gen, can we go outside now? We can dance in the rain, like we always did on nights like this. Come on. Ask you." taking someone else's hands in his own, with hope in his eyes, the guy pleaded with him.</p><p> </p><p>Gen pouted, clearly weighing the pros and cons. It took a few minutes, no more than five, when he looked back at Senku and gave him a gentle smile and a nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I think it's the last time." the guy said, before disappearing around the corner into the room to put on some warm clothes. Although there was no point, because they would still get wet and after I went back into the house they would feel their limbs start to shake. As usual, they will take a quick hot bath and plunge into it. Gen will cling to someone else's chest, and that in turn will hug the guy. They will lose track of time and will stay in the bath until the water cools down.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling to himself, senku saw Gen return to the corridor, already dressed. Senku quickly took off his shoes and grabbing gen's light hand, ran out of the apartment and down the stairs, charmed by the laughter behind Him.</p><p> </p><p>"Kohaku, what the hell is going on?"  Tsukasa, eager for an explanation, stood in front of the girl and tapped the belt of His trousers with his finger.</p><p> </p><p>"You see, senku has PTSD right now. He was shocked by the news about the Gene and did not get up from his chair for a couple of days, looking at one point. It's hard for him right now, which is why we brought him here. You don't want to leave him alone in that apartment."</p><p> </p><p>" Yes, only, there he is, as five minutes ago successfully left."</p><p> </p><p>" Not that!" they yelled in unison as they ran for the club's exit.</p><p> </p><p>Running out into the street, the two boys began to circle in the courtyard of their house, running on the damp grass with their bare feet. They were laughing so loudly that no other sounds could be heard. Senku was mesmerized by the beauty of his boyfriend. The way his hair was tousled and the gleam in his blue-gray eyes was reflected. Raindrops rolled down his face, framing Gen's pretty face. Suddenly, Gen stopped and ran toward the road.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, wait. It could be dangerous." Senku immediately ran anxiously, trying to catch the guy.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not like that, Senku-Chan, there are no cars here, it's all right, run to me." </p><p> </p><p>Gen spun around, arms outstretched for a hug. Senku looked around and made sure that there really were no cars, ran to gen and hugged Him, hugging him as hard as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me ask you to dance, beautiful young man."  he lowered gehn from the embrace and leaned over to kiss the other's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"You are so gallant that I can't refuse you, sir," Gen laughed, covering his mouth with his other hand.</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping one arm around the younger boy's waist, senku joined their hands and began to guide them in a slow waltz. He looked into Gen's eyes, not noticing anything or anyone around him. Only Gen's dark eyes, which for a moment seemed completely dead.</p><p> </p><p>Senku continued to circle with Gen under the raindrops. He was willing to dance with him though all eternity. All that was missing was the music from Gene's favorite record. Then he definitely wouldn't have left the street tonight. His boyfriend's warm hand was warming his own, which was unusual. But Senku did not think about anything that was around him. Not about how gene's legs move unnaturally, not about how pale His skin becomes, not about how the temperature of the guy's hands doesn't change. After all, under the cold rain, the hand should have been cold for a long time. He was in a trance until the light and distant sound of the car drew him away from Gen's face. He started to look away, but the hand that rested on his neck turned his face straight again.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't look there, there's nothing important there. What is really important now is that we will soon be together, Senku-Chan. Forever. Forever and ever. I've waited so long for this and now we can have the same fun together. That's what you want, isn't it?" Gen smiled, continuing to dance with hope in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean, 'we'll be together soon'? Aren't we doing that now?" Senku asked, genuinely not understanding what the guy was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>"Senku-Chan, have you forgotten? I'm dead. Been dead for six months. You really don't remember?" Senku's eyes gradually began to widen in wild shock. "After my classes, I also hurried home to cook dinner. It was our anniversary. I was going to make your favorite dish. But because of my nature, I was back in my thoughts and completely out of reality. I went to the red light. Remember?"</p><p> </p><p>Against the background, Senku could hear the sound of a signal and the distant shouts of familiar voices. But he was busy with something else. The puzzle pieces come together in his head. The way Tsukasa reacted to the phrase that Senku saw the Gen an hour ago. Why did Gen not out on the street and always stay at home. Before he looked at gen, He finally understood.</p><p> </p><p>"So you're not real, are you? " he asked, feeling hot tears begin to flow down his cheeks. "You're just a hallucination in my head, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," the younger one nodded, " But we'll be together in a moment. Look at me and only at me. Everything will pass quickly. Just look at me, okay?" </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he nodded, the light in senku's eyes changed to darkness. Pain shot through her body. All he wanted was to be with Gen. Nothing more. Not now. Not at this moment.</p><p> </p><p>All the driver and the two teenagers saw before the crash was a guy who was dancing as if someone else was with him instead of nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>